zeon1fandomcom-20200213-history
Excalibur Viviane
| }} is the "ultimate dark horse" Noble Phantasm of the Lady of the Lake. It is a weapon one would not initially think of her wielding, especially given her class as Caster. However, having first given and later received the sword from the King of Knights, it is "only natural" that it would be in her arsenal, especially given her tendency to receive skills from others and master them in her own way. She claims that her swordsmanship was also knowledge imparted by Merlin. The sword's name has been changed by its user in order to avoid confusion with the joke variant used by the second owner. However, like its comedic version, this sword possesses some amount of a water attribute thanks to its user. Concealed by her second Noble Phantasm in a manner akin to Invisible Air, it generally appears for brief flashes in order to block or attack before disappearing again. This is due to its nature as something "received" and "given"; it cannot be kept manifest for long periods of time unless it involves full activation. Excalibur was something meant to be given to another, and while it is not odd for Vivian to wield it in battle, it is something she can only use for specific purposes. It seems to shift between two separate modes: a "virginal" state, that as the sword was before being given and used by Artoria, and a "weary" state, the blade when it was finally returned to her following the King's death. When used regularly in battle, the blade transitions slowly between these two states, effecting its power and ease of control. When first manifested, it can release less power (though still enough to be considered a mighty Noble Phantasm) but has more fine control available. As its use throughout her summoning continues, however, it gains the ability to release more raw destructive energy at the cost of being harder to control. The experience and life of the blade under the lone King is slowly engraved upon it, all of its glorious battles being reflected honorably, completely out of Caster's control. When used in battle, Caster briefly gains some stats and skills related to the Saber class in a manner akin to but different from Double Summon. As in its normal state, Excalibur Viviane is a weapon that converts the user's magical energy and uses it in an offensive manner. The amount possessed by the Lady of the Lake is incredible to say the least, even when fettered by a human Master. The light from this blade appears to be now lime green due to its user, though gold can still be seen in its light when fully used. Distinct from King Arthur's version, its attack manifests as a massive "wave" of magical energy rather than a beam. It is like the tide upon the shore, washing away and utterly removing all that stands before and within it, even moving in a similar fashion when released. To release its full attack requires all water used to disguise it to vanish, but it will return quickly once it has been released. Generally-speaking, the sword will also disperse for a time after being used, though it can be called again within a brief stretch of time. When not about to reveal its true name, Caster uses it in a manner much like a projectile, her other Noble Phantasm maneuvering it outside of her arms' reach in order to strike at the opponent whilst keeping it hidden. Only for its full use or a desperate situation does she grasp it with her own hands for a long period of time. Category:Zeon1 Category:Fate Category:Noble Phantasms Category:A rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms